Desire
by LeiaGray
Summary: Modern Day AU, MarcoxAce. It all started out with a casual love affair, but sometimes, there is more to it. Or is it?


**Hey there :)**  
**Just a little something because there is a certain someone, namely the first man in my life that actually inspires me for writing. So this one is for him. **  
**(Cheesy, I know XD)**  
**Anyway, I hope you like it and that you give me lot´s of reviews ;)**

**Also not beta´d yet.**

* * *

"Marco..." I moan and the last I see before I close my eyes from pleasure, is your smirk before you start to thrust in me. I hear your groan and can´t help but smile. I´ve never known such pleasure, such closeness, such intimacy.

We kiss as you keep moving, faster this time, changing the angle with every thrust, while I clenche your shoulders and shudder from sheer desire. Oh, how I want you.

As we keep moving, I open my eyes and smirk myself, at the face you made, an expression that shows pure bliss and as you meet my gaze and smirk back, I feel my climax come close, and don´t even need your hand to come.

You move your hand behind my back, holding me close, pressing me against yourself, your head at the crook of my neck, softly whispering my name and then I feel you shiver, your moan deep as you come inside of me.

We lay there, panting, and I wonder for the hundreds time, how this was even possible. I have never felt so close to someone, who I am just sleeping with. We are having a love affair, just real casual sex, we see each other about once in a week, sometimes less, I just came out of an relationship, neither of us wants one, and to be honest: This is just fucking perfect.

You are the best sex in my life, and when I mention that a few days later, you smile and give the compliment back.

I knew it. Yes! And I may have danced a little.

**Sex tomorrow?**

**Hell, yes!**

**With pleasure ;)**

I smiled as I get your text, who said there wouldn´t be any perfect men left? I am in good mood, my new job is amazing, finally, and I really enjoy thinking about nothing when you are here.

As you ring the bell, I jump up and open the door, pressing the buzzer that opens the main door, after one last look in the mirror. I look good, and I really hope you would recognize that I was not wearing any underwear.

You come in, a smile on your lips.

"Hey."

"Hey, yoi."

And then you lean in to kiss me.

Do you know that my last love affairs NEVER kissed me when we met? Or when we parted? But you do it all the time, and after moving to the couch, and actually talking a little, I press my lips against yours.

More.

Your lips are all over my body, I am trembling and shivering under your touch, coming again, as you take me in your mouth, you smile and give me no time to relax or come down from my post-orgasm high, you suck softly at the skin between my legs, your tongue wandering, your hands spreading my ass and I curse loudly as I felt your tongue licking over my entrance.

"Fuck!"

I can nearly feel your smirk, as you keep licking me, preparing me and just as I am about to think, that, maybe, I could ask you to use your fingers too, you _do_ it.

Seriously, can you read my mind?

Is there a user manual written over my body, that only you can read? I moan and press myself against your fingers, and as I feel another climax come close, I pull your hand back and roll over you, to take your cock in my mouth. You are huge, but I try to take you all the way in anyway, and you reward me with a moan and let your hands run through my hair. Softly humming, I am sucking you, slightly gagging as I feel the tip of your member hitting the back of my throat. You try to pull back, so you don´t hurt me, but I can take it, I am pressing you deeper in my mouth, it is your turn to curse from pleasure this time.

"Fuck...Ace...you are...amazing...fuck..." you studder, and with a grin and a wet sound, I release your cock from my mouth and crawl back up, kissing you, letting you taste yourself.

"Take me." I whisper as we parted, and you pull me close, after slipping a condom over your cock and slowly, so fucking slowly, entering. You lock eyes with me as you press forward, groaning as you feel my tightness surround you, I am groaning too, from the sensation of being spread around your cock.

I am straddling you, fuck, riding you, slow and with steady movements, rolling my hips, because I know it would let me hear another moan from you. And you don´t disappoint me this time either.

"Ace..." you groan and press my hips against yours, you spin us around, in one swift motion.

You only smirk at my cry of surprise, and then you start fucking me, you don´t even need to search for my prostate, the first thrust hits it already and I let out moans that lay between screaming and moaning.

"Marco!"

We smirk at each other as you keep your pace, my nails are digging in your back, from pleasure, I just can´t take it. You are everything. The taste in my mouth is you, the touch under my fingers, the sensation building up in my groin, everything is you. I have never felt so cherished, so intimate, so wanted.

And the funny thing is, you feel it too, as we keep wondering how it is even possible to feel that good, no, that _amazing_.

I never want that to stop.

* * *

**Actually, my story turned out to be...well, it don´t turned out to be anything. So this is going to be a one-shot. Review anyway ;)**

**Althought I think Marco would act different *pouts***


End file.
